CRAZY
by heyitsmds
Summary: Aku gila, kamu gila, kita gila. Bersatu karena kegilaan. "Mau mencoba melakukannya denganku?" "apa?" "bercinta." "menikahlah denganku, Do Kyungsoo." Chansoo/gs/warning/


**mdsksoo**

* * *

 **~ C ~**

Kyungsoo menenggelamkan kepalanya diatas kakinya yang terlipat. Menyembunyikan suara tangisannya yang sudah berlangsung darj setengah jam yang lalu dan juga menyembunyikan wajahnya yang pastinya terlihat kacau. Ia memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat, berusaha menghilangkan bayangan peristiwa yang menjadi penyebab ia mengasingkan dirinya di tepi Sungai Han pada larut malam.

Bibirnya bergetar, dan ia mulai sesenggukan saat mengingatnya kembali, juga efek dari tubuhnya yang kedinginan. Berdiam diri di tepi sungai pada musim dingin memang bukan pilihan yang tepat. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak peduli. Ia tidak peduli pada udara dingin yang menusuk kulitnya. Ia sedang berduka. Hubungan cinta selama 2 tahun berakhir begitu saja. Janji manis yang terucap saat pergantian tahun beberapa hari yang lalu, bahwa ditahun yang baru ini mereka akan selalu bersama-sama, sekarang hanyalah omong kosong.

Kekasihnya mengkhianatinya. Kekasihnya bermain dibelakangnya.

Hari ini rencananya Kyungsoo dan Jongin akan pergi ke sebuah pasar malam. Jongin berjanji akan memjemput, tetapi Jongin tak kunjung menjemputnya juga. Ponselnya juga tidak bisa dihubungi. Bosan menunggu, akhirnya Kyungsoo berinsiatif untuk menghampiri Jongin ke apartementnya dengan menaiki bus. Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama kurang lebih 15 menit, ia sampai di kawasan apartement Jongin. Dan apa yang ia temukan saat ia baru saja membuka pintu membuatnya terkejut setengah mati. Kedua tangannya refleks menutupi bibirnya yang mulai bergetar terisak. Jongin yang saat itu masih berstatus sebagai kekasihnya, bercumbu dengan seorang wanita seksi di sofa ruang tamu. Sangat elit sekali.

 _"Kyungsoo chagi!"_ _Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo yang hendak berbalik keluar dari apartementnya. "Kau mau kemana?"_

 _"Lebih baik pergi ke pasar malam sendirian daripada menonton kekasihku sendiri yang sedang bermain kuda-kudaan dengan wanita lain!" Kyungsoo menyentak tangan Jongin yang sedang menggenggam lengannya. Lalu Kyungsoo tertawa sinis. "Ups. Maaf telah memanggilmu dengan sebutan kekasih. Kita selesai."_

 _Kyungsoo hendak berlari menjauh, tetapi tangan Jongin mencekal lengannya kembali. "Aku bisa jelaskan." Jongin menatapnya serius. Kyungsoo mengusap air matanya yang turun begitu saja ke pipinya. Lalu Kyungsoo tertawa kecil._

 _"Ya ya ya, aku tahu kau akan menjelaskan tentang apa. Kau tidak bisa menahan ereksimu kan? Lalu akan melakukannya dengan cepat di sofa?" Kyungsoo menyeringai. Jongin hanya terdiam membeku. Skakmat._

 _"Aku lupa Kyungsoo, maafkan aku. Ayo kita ke pasar malam bersama." Kyungsoo mendengus._

 _"Benar. Jangan lupa memakai kondom. Terimakasih, temani saja wanitamu itu, kau membayarnya mahal kan?" setelah mengatakan itu, ia menyentak tangan Jongin dan langsung berlari._

Ia berlari kesetanan. Tak tahu arah yang hendak dituju, ia hanya berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Yang penting menjauh dari Jongin. Ia tak memperdulikan tatapan orang-orang yang keheranan. Mereka pasti menganggapnya sudah gila. Dan tibalah ia disungai Han. Kyungsoo langsung mencari tempat yang sepi dan menumpahkan semuanya disana.

Ia baru tahu jika kekasihnya berengsek. Terimakasih tuhan sudah menunjukkannya. Ada tuhan yang masih sayang padanya. Tetapi kenapa tidak dari dahulu memberitahunya? Kenapa disaat Kyungsoo sudah mencintai pria itu dengan sangat? Mungkin ia sudah dibutakan oleh cinta. Bodoh sekali.

"Diputuskan oleh kekasihmu?" Kyungsoo membuka matanya. Ia lalu mendongak ke arah pria yang sedang duduk disebelahnya sembari masih sesenggukan. Pria itu lalu mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengeluarkan asap dari mulutnya tepat dihadapan wajah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang tidak suka dengan asap rokok pun terbatuk-batuk.

Pria tinggi disampingnya terkekeh. "Matamu memerah." Pria itu menatap Kyungsoo tepat pada matanya yang sembab. Kyungsoo mendengus. "Jangan melihat wajahku yang kacau dan tolong singkirkan rokokmu dariku." Pria itu mengangguk lalu segera membuang putung rokoknya yang baru ia hisap sedikit itu lalu menginjaknya.

"Kenapa tidak boleh? Aku kan hanya ingin terus melihat wajah cantikmu." Kyungsoo memutar matanya malas. Receh.

" _Bullshit._ "

"Aku serius." Pria itu menatap tajam Kyungsoo. "Terserah."

Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya. Tidak tahan ditatap setajam itu oleh seorang pria asing. Pria itu lalu mengikuti arah pandangan Kyungsoo yang memandang indahnya sungai Han jika malam. Mereka diam sesaat. Menikmati pemandangan yang ada di sungai Han. Banyak lampu yang berkelap-kelip menerangi jembatan yang berada di atas sungai Han mempercantik keindahan sungai Han pada saat malam hari.

"Park Chanyeol." Pria yang ternyata bernama Chanyeol membuka suara.

"Do Kyungsoo." Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo. Kyungsok yang mengetahui dirinya diperhatikan pun menoleh balik. Ia melotot saat Chanyeol menyampirkan jaket adidas miliknya pada kedua pundak Kyungsoo. Dan karena jarak yang terlampau dekat itu Kyungsoo bisa mencium parfum maskulin milik Chanyeol.

 _Damn._

Tiba-tiba jantungnya berdetak abnormal. Ini gila. Karena ia baru saja berstatus single satu jam yang lalu.

"Aku tidak membutuhkannya." Kyungsoo bersikap ketus. Berusaha menyembunyikan perasaannya yang sebenarnya.

"Tanyakan itu pada bibirmu yang membiru. Aku tidak mau menanggung resiko jika kau mati beku." Kyungsoo segera mengulum bibirnya. Ia teringat mantelnya yang berada dalam apartement Jongin tadi. Ikhlaskan saja.

"Mampirlah ke apartementku, akan kubuatkan coklat panas." Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya. Ia membenahi pakaiannya sebentar lalu mengulurkan tangannya kehadapan Kyungsoo. "Apartement ku tak jauh dari sini." Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya. Ia ingin, cuaca memanglah sangat dingin. Ia baru merasakannya sekarang. Tapi ia belum mengenal baik pria dihadapannya ini. Bagaimana jika ia ternyata mau menculiknya lalu memutilasi tubuhnya? Seorang perempuan sehabis putus dari hubungan asmara lalu diculik dan dimutilasi. Kasian sekali.

"Apa tampangku seperti orang jahat?" seolah-olah bisa menebak apa yang Kyungsoo pikirkan, Chanyeol memasang muka malas.

Kyungsoo memperhatikan dengan seksama sosok Park Chanyeol dihadapannya. Tubuh tinggi layaknya tiang, telinga lebar seperti yoda, matanya lebar tidak seperti orang korea biasanya, hidungnya mancung, bibirnya yang penuh, kulitnya putih, ia menggunakan kaos putih polos -karena jaket adidas hitamnya ada padanya, ripped jeans hitam, sayang sekali ia tidak bisa melihat rambutnya karas memakai topi, dan suaranya yang berat. Sial. Seksi sekali.

"Ayo cepat. Tidak ada waktu untuk terpesona denganku." Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Kyungsoo, Chanyeol menarik paksa tangan Kyungsoo untuk mengikutinya. Kyungsoo yang seharusnya memberontak, diam saja. Ia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa ia pasrah saja diseret oleh Chanyeol. Tapi tiba-tiba Chanyeol berhenti. Ia membalikkan badan menghadap Kyungsoo.

"Kau mau apa?!" Kyungsoo menepis tangan Chanyeol. Ia lalu menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Memasangkan jaket yang benar supaya kau tidak kedinginan." Chanyeol mengerjap polos. "O-oh." Kyungsoo meringis kikuk.

"Kau berpikiran jorok ya?" Chanyeol menaik turunkan kedua alisnya.

"Mana apartementmu?" Kyungsoo berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Sudah tidak tahan rupanya. Kalau begitu ayo, sayang." Setelah jaketnya terpakai dengan benar di badan Kyungsoo, Chanyeol kembali memegang tangan Kyungsoo dengan erat lalu menariknya.

"Ya!" Chanyeol terkikik geli. Sedangkan Kyungsoo yang berada di belakangnya karena tidak bisa menyamai langkah Chanyeol yang lebar merona. Ia merutuk dalam hati kenapa pipinya bisa dengan mudahnya menghangat. Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. Ini gila.

 **~ R ~**

 _Tringggg_

"Welcome to my home!" Chanyeol bersorak gembira. Ia berjalan masuk ke dalam apartementnya yang bisa dibilang luas. Jauh berbeda dengan apartement milik Kyungsoo sendiri.

"Apartement." Kyungsoo berucap malas. Tapi matanya sibuk menelusuri isi apartement Chanyeol. "Whatever."

"Mandilah. Akan kusiapkan coklat panasnya." Chanyeol berteriak dari ruang lain. Kyungsoo segera menghampiri asal suaranya. Ternyata Chanyeol tidak main-main dengan omongannya.

"Tidak usah, aku tidak membawa baju ganti." Kyungsoo bersidekap sembari bersandar pada tembok pintu masuk dapur. Mengamati Chanyeol yang sedang membuatkan coklat panas. "Akan kusiapkan bajunya. Mandilah."

"Ah, begitu rupanya. Jadi kau punya banyak persediaan baju perempuan? Tidak heran." ia berbohong. Hatinya nyeri saat memikirkan Chanyeol ternyata terbiasa membawa perempuan kedalam apartementnya.

"Jangan banyak bicara. Cepat mandi atau aku yang akan memandikanmu." Chanyeol menoleh kepada Kyungsoo sembari tersenyum menggoda. Berhasil. Kyungsoo mencebik. Ia segera beranjak dari depan dapur untuk mencari kamar mandinya. "Kamar mandi dengan air panas ada di kamarku."

"Mwo?!" tentu saja Kyungsoo terkejut. Untuk masuk ke kamar mandi, ia berarti harus masuk ke dalam kamar Chanyeol bukan? Seumur-umur ia tidak pernah masuk dalam kamar lelaki, ia hanya pernah masuk kamar Jongin -dulu. Itupun jarang.

"Tenang saja aku tidak akan mengintipmu." Kyungsoo mendengus. Ia lalu menghentak-hentakkan kakinya sebelum masuk ke dalam kamar Chanyeol.

"Jangan bilang kau tidak tahu kamar tidurku yang mana."

Hell. Kamar tidur di apartement Chanyeol hanya satu. Dan Kyungsoo langsung mengetahui kamar tidur Chanyeol, karena pada pintunya bertuliskan 'Chanyeol's room'.

" _Shut up._ "

 **~ A ~**

 _Tok tok tok._

"Chogiyo." Kyungsoo berteriak keras. Berharap Chanyeol mendengarnya. Tapi tanpa diduga, Chanyeol langsung menjawabnya. "Wae?"

"Eoh? Kau daritadi disana?"

"Tentu saja." Chanyeol mengangguk meskipun Kyungsoo tidak bisa melihatnya. "Jangan salah paham dahulu, aku hanya memilihkan baju yang tepat untukmu."

"Kau seperti eommaku." Kyungsoo bersandar pada pintu kamar mandi. "Bisa tolong bawakan handuk? Disini tidak ada."

"Ah ne. Tunggu sebentar." Chanyeol berjalan menuju balkon, ia mengambil handuk yang tersampir pada jemuran lalu membawanya kepada Kyungsoo.

"Buka pintunya."

 _Kriek_

"Mana?" hanya tangan kiri Kyungsoo yang menyembul keluar. Ingat, ia belum memakai baju. Tapi Chanyeol tak kunjung memberinya handuk. Kyungsoo mengeryit.

"Yak! Berhenti berpikiran kotor!" Hancur sudah lamunan Chanyeol tentang Kyungsoo. Jujur, ia tergoda hanya dengan tangan mulus Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi mengenakan lengan panjang. Sialan.

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri." Chanyeol melemparkan handuknya begitu saja lalu berbalik menuju tempat tidurnya. Untung saja handuk itu dapat Kyungsoo jangkau.

"Dasar lelaki tidak berperasaan", ucap Kyungsoo menggerutu. Ia lalu bergegas memakai pakaiannya yang lama dan keluar dari kamar mandi. Kyungsoo mengusak rambutnya yang basah menggunakan handuk, lalu menghampiri Chanyeol yang sedang duduk ditempat tidur miliknya. Pria itu sudah berganti pakaian menjadi memakai kaos hitam polos dan celana training abu-abu. Ia sekarang bisa melihat rambut pria itu. Rambutnya hitam lurus dan berponi hampir mengenai matanya. _Hot._

"Bajuku sudah siap?" Tanya Kyungsoo seperti pada pembantu. Chanyeol menoleh. "Sudah."

"Baju apa?" Kyungsoo masih mengusak-usak rambutnya yang basah, sampai-sampai hal cipratan airnya mengenai Chanyeol beberapa kali. Melihat Chanyeol yang berusaha menutupi wajahnya, ia tertawa.

"Lingerie." Chanyeol membalas dengan wajah datar.

 _Plak_

"Yak!" Chanyeol mengaduh. Kepalanya baru saja terkena pukulan keras Kyungsoo. Pukulannya bukan main-main. Ia heran, bagaimana Kyungsoo melakukannya dengan tubuh mungilnya.

"Mau mati, huh? Aku bukanlah jalang yang kau sewa." Kyungsoo mendelik tajam. Mata bulatnya membulat. Heh. Jangan remehkan tubuh mungil Do Kyungsoo. Ia mahir dalam taekwondo asal kau mau tahu.

"Berhentilah berpikir jika aku selalu menyewa wanita bar." Chanyeol menatap tajam mata Kyungsoo yang sedang berdiri disampingnya. Ekspresinya menjadi serius. Kyungsoo yang ditatap begitu menjadi kikuk.

"Bajuku." Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangannya. Berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan, karena ia malas berdebat dan ingin segera pulang.

"Pakailah bajuku dahulu. Aku tak mempunyai celana yang seukuran denganmu." Chanyeol menyerahkan hoodie besarnya pada Kyungsoo lalu beranjak keluar dari kamarnya. "Cepat pakai, lalu keluarlah. Keburu coklat panasnya menjadi dingin." setelah itu Chanyeol keluar dan menutup kembali pintu kamarnya.

Kyungsoo masih diam. Memahami apa yang sedang terjadi. Ia lalu menatap hoodie besar Chanyeol di tangannya. Ia akan memakai hoodie itu saja tanpa bawahan?!

 _What the hell!_

Kyungsoo mendengus kasar. Ia terpaksa memakainya karena bawahan baju Kyungsoo adalah rok. Konyol jika ia memakai hoodie dengan rok. Ia lalu mengganti bajunya dengan hoodie besar Chanyeol yang bertuliskan 'Fxxk'. Sialan. Dia sudah seperti daging segar yang siap disantap.

"It's okay. Ini hanya sebentar. Setelah minum coklat panas, kau akan pulang." Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya. Ia menenangkan dirinya. Setelah itu, ia berjalan keluar mencari keberadaan Chanyeol.

 **~ Z ~**

"Park?"

"Disini." Kyungsoo mengikuti asal suara Chanyeol. Ia lalu melihat Chanyeol yang sedang duduk santai di atas karpet sembari menonton tv dan mulutnya aktif mencomot sebuah snack. Di depannya terdapat meja yang penuh berisi snack-snack dan juga dua buah gelas coklat panas.

Kyungsoo berdiri tak jauh dari Chanyeol. Ia ragu dan sekaligus malu. Chanyeol yang kebingungan kenapa Kyungsoo tak juga menghampirinya pun menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo.

 _Deg_

Chanyeol langsung membeku di tempat. Matanya melebar. Ia berusaha mati-matian untuk mengontrol mulutnya agar tidak menganga.

Disana ia melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang menunduk malu-malu. Tubuhnya yang kecil tenggelam pada hoodie besar Chanyeol. Ia sesekali membenarkan bagian bahu hoodie Chanyeol yang merosot. Dan kakinya yang putih kontras dengan warna hoodienya. Astaga. Rasanya Chanyeol mau mimisan. Rambutnya yang basah dan sedikit berantakan juga makin menambah nafsunya untuk bangkit. Oh, dear. Wajar saja, Chanyeol kan lelaki.

Tidak mau nanti ia mimisan betulan, Chanyeol mengalihkan tatapannya pada objek persegi panjang yang sedang menampilkan film horror. "Kemarilah. Coklat panasmu menanti untuk kau minum."

Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya, lalu dengan perlahan mendekati Chanyeol dan duduk diatas sofa dekat kepala Chanyeol bersandar.

Sialan.

Chanyeol menutup matanya. Objek berbahaya itu dekat padanya. Kaki mulus Kyungsoo berada tepat pada sebelah kepalanya. Sedikit saja menoleh, matanya akan dimanjakan oleh pemandangan menggiukan dan juga ia dapat mencium aroma lavender yang membuat nafsunya makin bergejolak. Serius. Kepala Chanyeol mulai terasa pusing.

"Mana coklatku?" Kyungsoo berujar pelan. "Terserahmu. Aku juga belum meminumnya." Chanyeol tetap menjaga pandangannya kedepan. Bisa gawat jika ia menoleh sedikit saja.

Kyungsoo lalu mengangguk dan mengambil coklat panasnya di meja. Malas berjalan, ia hanya membungkukkan badannya untuk meraih coklatnya. Bagus untuk Kyungsoo dan buruk untuk Chanyeol. Dengan posisi menungging yang tidak disadari oleh Kyungsoo, Chanyeol bisa melihat paha belakang Kyungsoo yang putih mulus dan juga dua bongkahan besar yang tercetak pada hoodie nya. Chanyeol mengumpat dalam hati. Ia berharap hoodie nya menjadi pendek sehingga ia bisa melihat celana dalam milik Kyungsoo.

"Terimakasih." Kyungsoo membawa coklat panasnya dan menyilangkan kakinya di sofa.

"Terimakasih kembali." 'untuk pemandangan yang menabjubkan.' tambah Chanyeol dalam hati. Lalu ia menyeringai kecil.

"Bisakah kau duduk dibawah bersamaku? Supaya lebih nyaman mengobrol." itu benar. Salah satu alasannya. Alasan yang lain adalah kepala Chanyeol yang sudah mulai pusing dan tak mau mimisan dihadapan Kyungsoo. Tanpa bicara, Kyungsoo berpindah duduk menjadi disebelah Chanyeol yang duduk di atas karpet.

Kyungsoo meniup-niup coklat panasnya supaya menjadi tidak terlalu panas untuk lidahnya jika diminum. Ia lalu menyeruputnya setelah dirasa cukup hangat.

"Jadi?" Chanyeol membuka suara. Ia menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo yang sedang sibuk dengan coklat panasnya, sedangkan ia juga sibuk dengan cemilannya.

"Apa?" Kyungsoo menoleh bingung. Diatas bibirnya tercetak lingkaran coklat panas. Chanyeol yang melihatnya tertawa lepas. Kyungsoo yang langsung menyadarinya langsung menghapus bekas coklat di atas bibirnya dengan lidahnya. Dan itu sukses membuat Chanyeol menghentikan tawanya. Ia meneguk ludah. _Damn._

Chanyeol berdehem untuk mengontrol dirinya.

"Kau putus cinta?" Chanyeol mengambil snack baru di atas meja lalu memakannya. Kyungsoo mengikutinya. Ia meletakkan gelasnya ke atas meja lalu membuka snack dan memakannya. Perut Kyungsoo lapar.

"Bukan urusanmu." Chanyeol mengangguk lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada tv. Kyungsoo menghela nafas. Sebenarnya ia ingin bercerita, tetapi apakah ia bisa mempercayai Chanyeol? Ia ingin menumpahkan masalahnya kepada seseorang, tetapi ia tidak mempunyai teman. Seseorang yang dulu ia sebut sahabat, mengkhianatinya dengan membicarakan Kyungsoo dibelakang dan sekarang kekasihnya mengkhianatinya dengan tidur dengan wanita jalang. Miris sekali. Dan Kyungsoo itu tipe orang yang tertutup. Ia sangat kaku dengan orang asing sehingga ia susah untuk mencari teman. Tetapi entah kenapa dengan Chanyeol ia merasa seperti teman lama. Ia merasa... Nyaman? Dan Kyungsoo menyerah.

"Kekasihku bermain keluar-masuk dengan wanita jalang di sofa apartementnya." Ucap Kyungsoo ambigu. Tetapi Chanyeol paham dengan maksudnya. Ia mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sembari memandang Kyungsoo penuh selidik.

"Sudah berapa lama menjalin hubungan?" Chanyeol bertanya sembari mengunyah snack nya.

"Hampir tiga tahun." Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. "Waktu yang sia-sia." Kyungsoo mengangguk. Setuju dengan ucapan Chanyeol.

"Tetapi itu wajar saja." ekspresi Kyungsoo berubah sedih. Chanyeol mengeryit. "Kenapa?"

"Karena aku tak bisa memberikan padanya." Chanyeol yang sedang menyeruput coklat panas miliknya itu tiba-tiba menyemburkan coklat panasnya. Untung saja tidak mengenai Kyungsoo.

"Demi apa kau masih perawan?!" Chanyeol berucap tidak santai. Ia terkejut. _Hell._ Baru kali ini ia menemukan perempuan yang masih gadis ketika mempunyai kekasih. Biasanya kan dalam hubungan cinta, mereka melakukan- _yeah, you know._

"Aku bukan perempuan murahan!" Kyungsoo ikut berucap tidak santai. Ia perempuan baik-baik. Ia menjaga kesuciannya untuk seseorang yang dicintainya dan sangat mencintainya. Bukan berarti ia tidak mencintai Jongin, tetapi ia belum siap. Dan ia pikir Jongin akan mengerti.

"Gila. Kalau begitu aku tahu bagaimana sulitnya keka- maksudku mantanmu itu untuk menahannya." tentu saja Chanyeol tahu. Ia sendiri sedari tadi mati-matian menahan untuk membuat Kyungsoo pasrah dibawahnya. Betapa kasiannya mantan kekasih Kyungsoo itu.

"Mesum."

' _Shit._ Aku juga mesum karenamu, Kyungsoo.' ucap Chanyeol dalam hati. Bahkan Kyungsoo yang tidak melakukan apa-apa sudah membuatnya bergairah. Apa lagi jika dia melakukan 'apa-apa'.

'Oke, hentikan Chanyeol.' Chanyeol menutup matanya.

"Ceritakan tentangmu." Kyungsoo mengunyah snack yang sedari tadi belum habis. Chanyeol mengangguk lalu berdehem untuk membersihkan tenggorokannya, lalu menatap Kyungsoo serius.

"Aku ditinggalkan. Dia kembali lagi kepada mantan kekasihnya dulu. Dan aku baru sadar bahwa selama ini aku hanya sebagai pelampiasan." Chanyeol tersenyum. Senyum yang dipaksakan. Kyungsoo ikut prihatin. Ternyata mereka sama. Sama-sama terluka oleh cinta. "Maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa. Sekarang aku sudah _move-on._ " Chanyeol tersenyum. Kali ini tersenyum tulus.

"Lalu dimana wanitamu?" Kyungsoo menyeruput coklat panasnya yang mulai mendingin. "Masih belum menemukan yang terbaik."

"Wah. Kalau begitu semangat! Semoga cepat bertemu jodohmu. Aku pulang dahulu. Terimakasih semuanya." Kyungsoo hendak berdiri, tapi Chanyeol menahan tangannya sehingga ia kembali duduk.

"Kau sendiri?" Kyungsoo mengeryit. Chanyeol mau membicarakan perihal asmara ternyata. Cih. Bilang saja mau menahan Kyungsoo lebih lama. "Aku masih mau mengobati hatiku terlebih dahulu." Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti.

"Mau kuobati?" Chanyeol menaik-turunkan alisnya. Kyungsoo mengeryit. "Dengan apa?"

"Ini."

Sedetik kemudian tubuh Kyungsoo sudah dalam rengkuhan Chanyeol. Chanyeol memeluknya dengan erat. Mata Kyungsoo membelalak lebar. Ia diam membeku membiarkan Chanyeol memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat. Ia merasa hangat dan nyaman. Ia lalu menyandarkan kepala pada pundak Chanyeol dan menutup matanya.

Sedangkan Chanyeol mendapat keberuntungan telak. Pelukan yang erat membuat dada kenyal Kyungsoo tergencet dengan dadanya dan ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Kyungsoo yang terekspos karena hoodie Chanyeol yang kebesaran. Chanyeol menghirup pundak dan tengkuk Kyungsoo, sesekali menggesekkan hidungnya. Aroma lavender memenuhi indra penciumannya. Dan posisi ini berhasil membuat bagian bawah Chanyeol menegang.

Sialan. Andaikan Chanyeol tahu sedaritadi Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya untuk mencegah desahannya keluar. Sampai tiba-tiba Chanyeol menciumi pundak dan tengkuknya, ia menyerah.

"Ngghh."

Kyungsoo membekap mulutnya menggunakan tangan kanannya. Bodoh. Ia kelepasan. Sedangkan Chanyeol yang tetap menciumi pelan pundaknya menyeringai. Ia sempat merinding mendengar desahan Kyungsoo tepat pada telinganya. Ia bersumpah itu adalah desahan terseksi yang pernah ia dengar.

"Kyung, mau coba melakukannya denganku?" Chanyeol meniup-niup pelan tengkuk Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo bergetar geli.

"Coba a-apa? Ahh." lagi-lagi Kyungsoo kelepasan.

"Bercinta."

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya. Sebenarnya ia tidak rela, karena ingin terus berdempetan dengan dada Kyungsoo. Tapi ia harus mengetahui reaksi Kyungsoo. Mata Chanyeol yang menggelap oleh nafsu menatap mata sayu Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo balas menatap Chanyeol dengan sayu dan ia menggigit bibir bagian bawah. Ugh betapa inginnya Chanyeol yang menggantikan untuk menggigit bibir berbentuk hati itu.

"Parkhh."

Persetan.

Chanyeol sudah tidak kuat lagi menahannya. Ia lalu mengangkat dagu Kyungsoo dan menempelkan bibir tebalnya ke bibir penuh Kyungsoo. Awalnya hanya menempel, tapi detik selanjutnya Chanyeol melumat lembut bibir atas dan bawah Kyungsoo bergantian. Manis. Bibir Kyungsoo terasa manis, atau mungkin efek dari coklat panas yang diminumnya. Kyungsoo pun membalasnya meskipun agak sedikit kaku. Tubuhnya bergetar dan tak mampu lagi mehan tubuhnya sendiri. Jadi ia meremas lengan Chanyeol yang menahan belakang kepala Kyungsoo.

Ciuman yang lembut tadi, sekarang menjadi kasar dan menuntut. Chanyeol berusaha membuka mulut Kyungsoo dengan mendorong lidahnya. Kyungsoo menyambut baik lidah Chanyeol, ia membuka mulutnya lebar memberi akses lidah Chanyeol untuk masuk. Lidah Chanyeol membelit lidah Kyungsoo, mengajak lidah Kyungsoo untuk bertarung. Tentu saja Chanyeol yang menang dan Kyungsoo mendesah disela-selanya. Chanyeol juga mengabsen deretan gigi rapi Kyungsoo dan juga menggelitik atap mulut Kyungsoo.

"Nghh."

Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya. Benang saliva tercipta, suara _plop_ terdengar nyaring. Di sekitar bibir Kyungsoo terdapat saliva. Entah saliva milik siapa. Tangan Chanyeol menghapus saliva tersebut lalu mengemutnya. Bibir Kyungsoo yang memerah dan bengkak membuat Chanyeol ingin menciumnya lagi.

"K-kau memasukkaat perangsang ya?" Kyungsoo mencoba untuk bersekspesi menyeramkan untuk membuat Chanyeol takut. Objek yang sedang ia takut-takuti malah mengeryitkam dahinya.

"Menurutmu aku sejahat itu?" Kyungsoo balas mengeryit. 'Ya.' balas Kyungsoo dalam hati. Ekspresi Chanyeol saat ini persis seperti om-om cabul. Kyungsoo bergidik ngeri.

"Kenapa? Apakah kau terangsang?" kepala Chanyeol bergerak mendekat ke arah wajah Kyungsoo. Bahkan hidung mereka telah bersentuhan. "Lebih baik ayo kita lanjutkan." Chanyeol berbisik pelan dengan suara beratnya.

"Ta-tapi, Park." Kyungsoo bergerak tidak nyaman. Ia lalu menutup matanya berusaha mengontrol dirinya agar tidak mengikuti permainan Chanyeol.

"Hm?" Chanyeol mulai mengendus leher Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menggeliat geli. Ia lalu berpegangan pada lengan Chanyeol yang memeluk erat pinggang Kyungsoo.

"Aku takut." Kyungsoo menutup mukanya yang sudah memerah seperti tomat akibat menahan gejolak nafsu yang mendatanginya. Jujur, ia juga terangsang. Tetapi ia takut melakukannya, apalagi dengan Chanyeol si pria asing.

"Aku akan melakukannya dengan perlahan. Percayalah padaku." kedua tangan Chanyeol menyingkirkan tangan Kyungsoo yang menutupi wajah cantiknya dan menggenggam kedua tangan Kyungsoo dengan erat.

"Kau sih enak, aku yang kesakitan. Bodoh." Kyungsoo menyentak tangan Chanyeol sembari cemberut lucu. Chanyeol terkekeh kecil. Ia lalu mendekatkan wajahnya untuk menciumi pipi chubby Kyungsoo yang merona. Kyungsoo yang risih pun menampar pelan pipi Chanyeol.

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab. Kyungsoo mengeryit. "Aku lupa tidak membeli pengaman." Chanyeol berucap dengan tenang.

"Menikahlah denganku, Do Kyungsoo." Chanyeol tersenyum tulus. Kyungsoo megerjab polos. Ia terlalu kaget dengan pernyataan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba. Impiannya dari dulu yaitu dilamar oleh pria yang ia cintai dengan cara romantis seperti pada drama-drama romansa yang biasanya ia tonton, bukan dilamar -oke ia tidak tahu ini serius atau tidak- oleh pria asing yang baru beberapa saat yang lalu ia temui. Gila.

Kyungsoo hendak membuka mulut untuk protes, tetapi bibir Chanyeol sudah terlebih dahulu membekap bibirnya dan membawanya dalam ciuman yang memabukkan.

Malam itu menjadi malam yang panjang bagi keduanya. Mereka menghabiskan malam dengan berbagi kehangatan melawan dinginnya malam musim dingin. Seperti yang dikatakan Kyungsoo sebelumnya, awalnya Chanyeol bergerak lembut, tapi kelamaan ia menjadi brutal dan agresif.

Kyungsoo menjerit ketika Chanyeol memulai penyatuan mereka. Kyungsoo bersumpah jika Chanyeol tidak memenuhi janjinya, ia akan membunuh Chanyeol dengan tangannya sendiri. Tetapi lama kelamaan jeritan itu menjadi desahan yang menggema di seluruh penjuru kamar tidur Chanyeol yang menjadi saksi bisu kegiatan mereka.

 **~ Y ~**

Suasana kantin kampus sangatlah ramai dan bising. Tetapi tidak bagi Chanyeol. Matanya yang sedaritadi tidak lepas dari Kyungsoo membuat suara bising kantin menjadi hening. Kyungsoo yang berada dalam jarak dua meja diseberangnya sedang ia rekam dengan baik. Senyumnya dan tawanya ketika temannya melontarkan lelucon, matanya yang berbinar dengan polos dan mengerjab lucu, oh bahkan ia bisa mendengar suaranya yang terasa merdu. Semuanya terekam dengan slow motion dalam mata Chanyeol. Ia bahkan tersenyum-senyum disela-sela kegiatan mengintainya dan sesekali ikut tertawa jika Kyungsoo tertawa.

Chanyeol gila. Itulah apa yang juga dikatakan oleh sobat terdekatnya, Oh Sehun.

 _Plak_

Chanyeol mengerang. Kepalanya barusaja dipukul oleh keras oleh Sehun. "Brengsek. Kau gila?!" Chanyeol melotot tak terima kepada Sehun yang berada disampingnya.

"Kau yang gila." Sehun berucap malas. Selalu saja Chanyeol bersikap seperti itu setiap memandang Kyungsoo dari jauh. Bukannya apa, ia hanya tidak mau tiba-tiba air liur keluar dari mulut Chanyeol. Kalau disaat tidak ada Sehun sih tidak masalah, tapi bagaimana kalau pamornya dan disebut oleh orang-orang sebagai teman 'Si ngiler.' ini juga demi menjaga nama baik Chanyeol. Tampan-tampan kok ngileran. Menjijikkan.

"Kau tak mendengarkan apa yang sedaritadi aku ceritakan dengan panjang lebar, bukan?" Sehun mencomot kue beras Chanyeol yang sedaritadi belum Chanyeol sentuh karena sibuk dengan acara-menandang-pujaan hati-Do Kyungsoo.

"Aku dengar." Chanyeol mengangguk ragu. Ia memang mendengarnya, tapi itu semua hanya samar-samar. Masuk telinga kanan keluar telinga kiri. Ia lebih memilih menajamkan indra pendengarnya untuk mendengar suara Kyungsoo dengan telinga lebarnya itu.

Sehun menghela nafas. Ia memakluminya. Tidak peduli apakah Chanyeol mengerti atau tidak, yang penting ia sudah menjelaskan materi Mr. Yoo yang baru saja diterangkan tadi. Chanyeol izin, karena ia tadi dipanggil oleh sang pelatih untuk pemberitahuan penting.

"Ada kemajuan?" Sehun sibuk dengan ramyun miliknya yang tinggal separuh. Ia meniup-niupkan sejenak lalu melahapnya. "Eoh?" Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Sedetik kemudian ia menggeleng pelan.

Sehun lagi-lagi mendesah. Kali ini lebih keras hingga ramyun yang berada dalam genggaman sumpit dihadapannya langsung menjadi dingin. Ia lalu memakannya dengan gemas.

"Kau bodoh atau apa?! Kau suka padanya tetapi tidak mau berusaha mendekatinya. Maumu apa?! Kau mau rasa sukamu itu kau pendam selamanya?!" Sehun berujar nyaring. Chanyeol langsung menyikut perut Sehun dengan keras. Gawat jika ada yang mendengar. Untouchable man seperti Chanyeol menyukai seseorang? Haha lelucon paling konyol tahun ini.

"Bodoh. Aku bukan hanya menyukainya, tapi mencintainya." mata Chanyeol menyipit tajam menatap Sehun. Mencintai Kyungsoo sudah satu tahun lamanya. Saat dengan tidak sengaja ia melihat Kyungsoo sedang berusaha memasukkan bola basket kedalam ring yang berukuran dua kali dari tubuhnya. Ia kagum melihat usaha Kyungsoo yang gigih dalam bermain basket, lalu ia terkekeh kecil ketika melihat reaksi Kyungsoo yang heboh karena berhasil memasukkan bolanya ke dalam ring. Baru kali ini ia menemui seorang perempuan yang tertarik dengan hobinya-basket. Ia merasa Kyungsoo itu berbeda.

Sudah selama itu dan bodohnya tidak ada kemajuan sama sekali. Tentu saja Sehun merasa kasihan, tetapi ia tidak bisa membantu. Park Chanyeol yang notabene nya selalu dikejar oleh perempuan, sekarang ia harus belajar mengejar cintanya sendiri.

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya untuk kembali memandang Kyungsoo, perasaan berbunga setiap memandang Kyungsoo sang pujaan hati tapi apa yang ia lihat malah membuat hatinya mencelos.

Jongin duduk disebelah Kyungsoo. Saling bercanda tawa.

 _Hell_. Inilah neraka untuknya. Oh, hatinya mulai memanas. "Saingan yang berat, heum?" Sehun tertawa. Ia ahlinya bersuka diatas penderitaan seseorang.

Ya. Jonginlah salah satu faktor yang membuatnya tidak bisa mendekati Kyungsoo. Ia benci pria itu. Bukan karena mereka musuh, ya mungkin bagi Chanyeol, Jongin bisa dikatakan musuhnya secara tidak langsung karena telah menghalangi Chanyeol untuk mendapatkan Kyungsoo. Tapi alasan yang sebernarnya yaitu karena ia telah melukai Kyungsoo. Jongin memakai topeng.

"Aku melihatnya lagi kemarin ia di bar dengan perempuan yang berbeda." perempuan yang dimaksud adalah selain Kyungsoo ataupun perempuan sebelum-sebelumnya. Inilah alasan ia tetap mencintai Kyungsoo dan bertekad untuk memilikinya. Ia hanya menunggu moment yang tepat dan bersabar. Terimakasih pada Sehun karena telah menjadi mata-matanya, walau sebenarnya bukan. Bar yang biasa Jongin datangi adalah bar milik paman Sehun, dan Sehun sering kesana untuk menjadi bartender gadungan.

"Bajingan tengik." Chanyeol menggeram. Matanya menatap tajam kearah Jongin yang sedang berusaha menggombal kepada Kyungsoo, sedangkan Kyungsoo menunduk berusaha menyembunyikan pipinya yang memerah. Chanyeol mendengus kasar. Ia menyambar kue berasnya lalu menggigitnya dengan brutal.

Tiba-tiba Jongin dan Kyungsoo berdiri dari kursinya, berpamitan kepada teman-teman Kyungsoo lalu mereka berjalan bersampingan keluar kantin sembari berpegangan tangan.

 _Shit. Shit. Shit._

Chanyeol menangis dalam hati. Sialan. Tunggu saja kau Kim Jongin, tunggu pembalasan dariku. Semuanya akan segera terbongkar. Hahahaha.

* * *

 **Ini gila.**

 **Dia datang disaat aku sedang kehilangan.**

 **Menghiburku layaknya teman dekat.**

 **Ini gila.**

 **Begitu mudahnya aku jatuh dalam pesonanya.**

 **Lalu kita mulai terbawa suasana.**

 **Dan berakhir dengan suatu hubungan.**

 **Ini gila.**

 **Kita memang tidak waras.**

 **Bersatu karena luka dalam.**

 **Bersama bangkit dari keterpurukan.**

 **Bertahan saling memiliki selamanya.**

* * *

Haloooo im back bawa OS chansoo yuhuuu Chansoo shipper mana suaranyaaaaaa? ㅋㅋㅋ

Sorry kalo ini absurd, kurang jelas, ga detail, banyak typo, dll. Nulisnya waktu disaat tekanan tugas2 sekolah sih wkwk jadi maklumin aja ya :"v Dan maaf kalo kurang puas sm rate M nyaa :v aku gabisa buat yg begituan sih hehe :p kritik dan saran selalu terbuka kok yuk jgn sungkan-sungkan ;)

Dan yg mau gabung grup chat Chansoo di line pc id : **mdsksoo** ya. Bagi para Chansoo shipper dan Chansoohun lovers/park family stan /? gabung aja ya. Mari berkumpul, fangirling dan menjadi lebih dekat ㅋㅋㅋ

Sekian dulu ya. Thanks & see u di ff yg lain #tsahh

* * *

Ttd

 **Anggur**


End file.
